Unfated
by Akari.feat.Mido
Summary: Hi, this is a GokuHaru Fanfic, please enjoy: Of course Hayato thought it was weird how she behaved. That's not the usual Haru. But he didn't care much about that. Every time he saw her like this he got a weird feeling squeezing his chest. He didn't like it. It was weird...
1. Prologue

FF – Gokuharu

Well, I don't see any sense in it, but since everybody does it xd I do neither own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the following characters :)

* * *

Prologue

Vongola Family. They've been knowing each other for quite a while now. A couple of years. Now being in high school they matured more or less. Everyone. Together. Aiming for a fun and nice high school life.

Finally Haru Miura could be in the same school like her beloved Tsunayoshi Sawada. Going on trips together. Eating self-made bento together. If they're lucky sitting next to each other in the same class and share their textbooks. Such things she had dreamed since Tsuna first saved her and she fell in love with him.

Those things she dreamed of got crushed like her heart and broke into thousands of pieces. She soon noticed a few months after the first year of their high school began that Tsuna had only have eyes for Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru's best friend. She thought of herself as mean or cruel when she wished Kyoko not to like Tsuna back. But she couldn't forgive herself to have thought that. Kyoko is her best friend and she is a good girl. If she's ready for it she could give Tsuna and Kyoko wholeheartedly her blessings for a good relationship.

But first she didn't want to admit it thinking it was just her imagination Tsuna liking Kyoko and that her love for Tsuna would be that grand that she even got jealous about every girl who got near him. But that wasn't the fact. Her heart would only feel tight if Tsuna looked at Kyoko. With his eyes that would only see her best friend, his face blushing shyly, him scratching his face of embarrassment, only if Kyoko was around her and Tsuna her heart would ache.

Even if she tried to get over him she would always end up crying all alone hugging a self-made doll of him. She didn't want to bother anyone or make them worry. She didn't want to rely on anyone. Or didn't she want to get laugh at because she was hopelessly in love for a couple of years? Maybe she was embarrassed. She didn't know because she was confused. Why is love so hard? Why is Venus being so mean to her? Will she ever fall in love again? Or rather being able to let her past love go?

* * *

Hayato Gokudera, storm guardian of Vongola's tenth generation, looked forward to a new year with his boss. He wanted to give his best protecting the Tenth and even more importantly being a good friend for him. Hoping he would be chosen as lifelong right-hand man.

But it didn't turn out the way he wanted. Instead of being in a class together with the Tenth he's stuck with the annoying baseball freak, Takeshi Yamamoto also, known as the rain guardian of Vongola's tenth generation and the stupid woman, Haru Miura... who is just annoying and always quarrel with him. Even if he wanted to avoid those quarrels it seems hopeless.

Someday in summer nearly before summer vacations he tried to pick up a fight with her. Every insult he threw at her was blocked by an invisible ignoring barrier around her like she didn't care for anything. Her eyes seemed empty without any will to live. Of course Hayato thought it was weird how she behaved. That's not the usual Haru. But he didn't care much about that. Every time he saw her like this he got a weird feeling squeezing his chest. He didn't like it. It was weird since he didn't know this feeling. He couldn't classify it. That's why he thought it was anger. He didn't know why. But he thought this feeling would be anger, eating him up inside him, he didn't want to waste a damn thought with this feeling. It only wanted to caught his attention and anger him even more that's why he just ignore it. What's this feeling Hayato's having? Will he ever find out?

* * *

Well, you soon will know [maybe you already know because somehow it's obvious] if you follow this fic and if the lazy writer is going to continue this.

Thank you~

PS: if you don't mind how about leaving a review to make this writer happy and more motivated ;)


	2. Broken

Well, yeah, I do NOT own KHR :D and i hope y'all will enjoy reading this ^^

* * *

Broken

While sighing over and over again, Haru Miura, walked to school. She still asked herself why she chose to go to the same High School as her unrequited love Tsuna. She is always unhappy there not being able to go to the same class as Tsuna first made her sad. But now she liked the thought he wasn't in the same class because she wouldn't see Tsuna and Kyoko being all lovey-dovey. Again. Her eyes were producing tears again. She tried to gulp them back because she wouldn't want anyone seeing her in this state or worrying about her. And more than that wouldn't she want her friends to ask questions. _Why are you crying? _No one shall now about her hopeless feelings. It was too embarrassing.

Without considering the consequences she let her foots take her away. Away from the usual school road. Walking somewhere else even though she knows she would be skipping. But she couldn't take it. There's no way she can go to school right now. Her head and her heart were totally messed up. That's why she ran. She just ran away to escape those tearing feelings.

After running awhile her heart felt a bit lighter and her tears dried but she was exhausted. "Hahi~! What's Haru doing here?" She was surprised by herself that she skipped school though she's a good student. Never came late or skipped even a single lesson. It seemed like her world was turning upside down. Now she's standing in the middle of a little playground near Namimori kindergarten.

"What should Haru do now?" She spoke to herself. A loud sigh escaped her throat. Tired of running the whole way to her old kindergarten she sat down on a bench. It was somehow soft and warm.

"What a weird bench." She thought. Suddenly it shouted.

"Oi!" And Haru was kicked off the bench.

"Hahi~!" That surprised her.

"Stupid woman! Did you just sat down on me?!" It was Hayato Gokudera who shouted, not the bench. 'How embarrassing!' Haru thought. She just sat down on Gokudera the one who always insults her without a reason and picks fights with her. He'd see her red swollen eyes what she definitely didn't want.

"I- I'm so sorry, Gokudera-san." She apologized and bowed as deep as she could so that he wouldn't notice her face. "I didn't saw you!" Well, yeah, she really didn't saw him. She was just focused on what was happening inside her brain instead of her surroundings.

"How could you haven't seen me? Are you blind?" He won't be calmed by her apology. In fact he did even get angrier because somehow that 'stupid woman' really irritates him. He stepped closer to… well, what did he want to do? Hit her? No way, as Juudaime's right hand man he couldn't hurt a woman. Even though it's that stupid woman who always makes him feel weird just by her presence.

"Hahi…" she wanted to shout but just squealed quietly. Her throat was dry and she thirsty and exhausted from running and crying. His sudden steps surprised her and made her nervous so that she took some steps back and bowed even deeper almost touching the grounds with her hazel brown hair.

"What do ya intend on doing, kissing the ground?" He asked confused when he saw Haru like this. "Cause you have no one to kiss right?" He always says what's in his mind never caring about how people would feel or react towards his words. Haru kept quiet not knowing what she could say. All she wanted in this moment was to disappear, dug herself in a big hole or become invisible for everyone. "Against Kyoko you can't stand a chance. Tsuna really looooves~ her." Those words. Though they're so true and Haru new it already for too long. She still can't stand the thought of her unrequited love. 'It hurts.' Tears are about to escape her eyes again. 'Hasn't Haru already lost enough water?'

"So what…" she whispered. 'I can't just let him hurt Haru as he pleases.' She clenched her fist and stood straight again looking into Gokudera's eyes with a fierce glance. "So what if my love is unrequited?" She just wanted to cry out her feelings with all her might. Maybe she's weak right now. But someday she will be able to raise her head looking forward to the future and everything else again. "Haru's still human, you UMA-loving-and-Tsuna-addicted-badmouthed-gay-freak! Haru has also feelings!" That felt good. She was able to fight back at him again and gained more confidence. Somehow the fights with Gokudera made her hurting feelings fade awhile. Even if it's just for a little while she felt better. "So…" She took a last deep breath to shout again. "Don't call Haru stupid!" Her last cry made it as loud as it could through her dry throat which made her cough.

"Oi! Stu… freaky-cosplayer. Are you alright?" Her words hit him. Somehow they reached his head giving him a strange feeling. At least he didn't call her 'stupid woman'.

"Ob-" She wanted to give him an answer 'Obviously not!' but still coughed.

"Mattaku." Gokudera went to the vending machine while scratching the back of his head and bought something to drink. "Guess it can't be helped." He said to himself then shouting out to the coughing Haru. "Catch this!" A can of her favorite drink flew to her, Orange-Peach-Juice [Author made that up]. She tried to catch it but it hit her head and fell with her butt on the ground.

"Itaii desu~!" Haru patted her butt in pain. "You're very bad at throwing, Gokudera-san!" Then she tried to stand up but her leg hurt.

"Aren't you the one who couldn't catch it? You're too clumsy." Gokudera sighed and walk towards her. "Can't you just take care of yourself a bit more? Always making people worry, geez." Suddenly he lifted her and carried her to the bank where he was taking a nap before.

"G-Gokudera-san, what are you doing?" Haru asked startled. She always dreamed of being carried like a princess. But she imagined it being with her prince Tsuna not that rude guy. Then she screamed all of sudden a squeaky "Hahiii~!" because she realized the meaning of his words. "So you are worried about Haru?" Maybe he was nicer than she thought.

"Here!" Gokudera handed her the juice can after he had opened it ignoring what she had asked. "You should drink or you will die of coughing." But he had to admit somewhere within he sure was kind of worried but he would never show his weak and soft side to anyone in fear he would disappoint his beloved friend and boss Tsuna. Never shows weakness to anyone.

"T- Thank you." Haru was really surprised by his kindness but appreciated it. Somehow it gave her a warm and weird feeling. Weird enough to make her smile a bit. "So Gokudera-san could be nice too?" Those words startled him. It took him awhile to find words for a right answer.

"D- Don't get the wrong idea, will ya?" He stuttered. "I… I only did that because ya Juudaime's friend and he'd surely be sad if you died!" Not wanting Haru to see his reddened face he turned around and avoided her eyes.

'Ah…' There they came again the thoughts of Tsuna and Kyoko being all lovey-dovey together. They squeezed her little heart and made it harder to breath. But for some reason it was easier to take. Maybe because Gokudera was sitting by his side which made her felt more comfortable.

"By the way why aren't you at school?" Gokudera asked. Not because he is interested in what the brown haired girl besides him does, he asks because he wanted to break the silence between them that felt awkward for him.

"Haru could ask you the same!" Of course Haru didn't want Gokudera to know the childish reason why she skipped school. Then she suddenly realized what everyone might think of as odd from the very beginning. "And why where you napping here?" But the silver haired guy didn't say a word. He needed to find an answer that she'd believe. Normally he was good with words but her presence made him somewhat weaker. "Hahiii~! Could it be t- that… you have no h- home Gokudera-san?!" Haru was shocked from that thought. How would be bathed if he had no house?!

* * *

well, how does he bath if he had noc house xD

i'd like you to review *-* [everyone loves reviews xd ] if that s no prob for ya :3

and i'm pretty bad with titles xd maybe you have some nice ideas for me x,D

thank yooouuuu


	3. Messed Up Feelings

hello :o well, i've thought a bit about it, and i guess i should say this story is a bit AU and i guess the charas are sometimes ooc too, so i m sorry if you don't like it :x but sometimes it doesn't work the way a writer wants without oocness :) so i hope you don't mind too much

you might not know :D more or less... but... i have somethin' to reveal... it... so... um... i don't own KHR or these characters XD !

thank you reviewers for ya reviews so far it made me real happy :D

* * *

Messed Up Feelings

Sitting on the bench in the park while skipping school Gokudera who has met Haru there, was shocked about her question and couldn't find any words to answer. No one had ever figured out that he was actually homeless. So he couldn't find any words to explain though he is the smart kind of guy who is actually pretty good with words. This was kind of embarrassing for him. And for a while there was an awkward silence between them. It was absolutely suspicious to Haru so she got fired up by her curiousness and shouted at him.

"S-so… Haru was right. Gokudera-san!" He flinched shocked from her loud voice. She took a deep breath and asked him what she was so curious about. "How can you bath without having a shower or bathtub?!"

"This shouldn't be the first thing to think of when encountering a person without home!" Gokudera shouted back at her. Is that all she was interested in? How homeless people bathed? Doesn't she pity him even a bit? He stared at her with disbelieving eyes. How can she be so insensitive? The first thing to ask should be how he was doing or if he is okay.

"W-well! It makes Haru very curious!" She said and her eyes widened. Her hands clenched to a fist and looking and him with eager eyes that he could not resist. A loud sigh escaped his throat.

"There's something called Public Bathhouse you know!" The silver haired guy crossed his arms and looked away to avoid her eyes. His cheeks reddened. There's no way he want her to see such an embarrassing expression.

"Ah, right!" The cosplaying girl smiled. "How didn't I think about this earlier? It's pretty obvious." Full of energy she swings her legs and jumped off the bench with her arms lifted up like her hands were reaching for the deep blue sky. Her pose said she could do anything if she wanted.

"Because you're a stupid woman of course!" Gokudera answered her rhetorical question with quite a sarcastic tune in his voice.

"How often do I have to tell you until you stop that! Haru's not stupid!" She pouted running towards the swing and sat down there. Then she swung a while with a smiling face. However it was weird but she cheered up whenever she quarreled with Gokudera. She liked his voice when he'd say that. Though he is aggressive and loud, sometimes annoying, she didn't mind at all. Quarreling with him made her forget about all her worries and feel much lighter.

Gokudera watched her. He didn't want to admit it. Never ever wanted to admit something concerning her, whatever it is. But he knew that for a while his eyes were following her whenever she's near him. Even that time when she swung happily and humming silly songs his eyes followed her like he was watching over her and observed every movement she made. Seemed like he stalked her. When this thought crossed his mind he tried to fastly forget what he thought about. This was embarrassing.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san, why are you slapping yourself?" Haru asked when she saw him hitting his own cheek with his fist.

He abruptly stopped realizing that she was still there and looked at him confusedly. "Um… no particular reason…" He answered while scratching his cheek.

"C-could it be that-" Hayato flinched again from her loud voice wondering what she thought of this time. "Gokudera-san, are you masochist?"

"What!?"

'That stupid woman! Her head's full of shit.' He thought. Gokudera, the tenth storm guardian and right hand man, a masochist? Nah, never! What's this girl thinking? Always making him drive crazy when she's around.

"If you're masochist let me please hit you!" Haru said and jumped off the swing walking towards Gokudera with a curious glance glance.

"W- what's wrong with ya head? No one here's masochist. Cut it out!"

"Too bad, Haru really wanted to punch you." The brown haired girl sulked lightly taking a seat next to the storm guardian. "Then… did you hit yourself cause you're embarrassed of being homeless?"

He thought for a while. If he agreed with what she said she won't have the wrong idea of him looking at her endlessly. With a big sigh he answered. "Yeah, so what?"

Again she jumped off the bench and then reached her hand out to Gokudera. "How about Gokudera comes and lives with Haru?" She suggested with a bright smile.

"A-are you kidding?!" Gokudera shouted surprised from this offer.

"No, Haru's being pretty serious." She answered winking with her eyes which seemed pretty unserious but in fact she was.

'The hell's wrong with that girl?!' Living together with that girl is impossible. I mean. Hayato Gokudera and Haru Miura living together? After at least a week they'd have enough of each other and quarrel all the time, maybe even destroying the house. That's what he thought. But another side of his somehow felt happy of this offer. He would spend more time with Haru and see her more often. And- When he suddenly realized what he thought off his head got all heated up and blushed even more than before. Again he tried to get rid of these weird imaginations in his brain by violence. He kept on smashing his head against a tree next to where Haru sat watching this surely funny scene.

"You're sure you're no masochist?" She giggled covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, I'm no masochist! And you're not serious!" The silver haired guy stood up and burrowed in his pocket to grab some cigarettes and a lighter. That girl made him pretty nervous.

The moment when Haru saw what was in his hand she took it away from him and ran away. "Smoking is dangerous desuu~. You shouldn't do that!"

"Stupid woman, give that back to me! I have no intention on playing tag with you!" Now Gokudera lost all his temper and patience. Whenever she's around he got totally irritated and weird not knowing how to handle his feelings. So he did like in all situations: getting mad and sometimes violent. He did say he didn't want to play tag but in fact he ran after her to snatch his stuff back.

"No way. Smoking is no good!" She screamed trying to run faster because he almost caught up to her. But it was no use. He grabbed her arm and held her back then pushing her to a wall.

"Now give me back my stuff!" He demanded angrily looking with fierce eyes into hers which seemed kind of scared. But she still didn't want to give it back to him.

"Hahi! No, Haru says!" The young woman shook her head and quickly put the box into her décolleté. "Get it yourself if you want it!" She points on her chest. Her face blushed brightly. She didn't really know why she was doing this but somehow her mind is spinning and her body moves on its very own. Whatever she just couldn't act cute begging him not to smoke cause it's no good for his health but her mouth didn't spit out the words she actually wanted to say. 'Gokudera-kun, please stop smoking, because Haru is worried about you.'

"A- are you stupid?! Perverted stupid woman!" Gokudera's face turned totally red and looked away. Who does she think he is? A coward? A pervert? He had never shared an interest on her tiny chest.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's all you ever insult me with. Aren't you getting bored of this?" Haru pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tch. Fine." The storm guardian hesitated a while but released her. People were staring at them with curious eyes. Well, of course they'd be curious since this weird scene looked quite… funny. "You can have it. I don't care." He hid his lightly shaking hands in his pockets and turns around again avoiding the dangerous glance of hers. It really irritated him.

"I'm glad Gokudera-san understands me." Haru sighed relieved following the irritated guy who went away from her. "Ne Gokude-"

"I really don't understand you at all!" He turned around to face her and shouted trying to wreak his irritation and rage away by letting it all out on that girl who caused these messed up feelings.

"Hahi~!" The brunette only squealed her not so infamous Hahi quietly shocked from Gokudera's scary expression. She never saw him glaring like this except for when he's fighting against evil mafia enemies. That gave her a cold shiver that ran down her spine. She realized that now she'd better not mess with him cause he is really pissed. Even a dense girl like her noticed that his mood is absolutely no good. "G-Gokudera-san…"

"What is it? Annoying woman." He asked with an angry rough voice. He expected her to mess with him again and deny his insult. It's always like this. They quarrel all the time they spend together and seem like they could never stop with this childish act. This made him think that they are just not matched for each other like eternal rivals or enemies and such. But this thought made him even more pissed. Not knowing why he felt like this, so strangely, made him even much more pissed. Why can't they get along with each other? The longer they know each other the more the fight. It's getting tiring for him.

"Um… I know I'm sometimes annoying…" The usually cheerful but know shy girl admitted. "But still... Haru thinks Gokudera-san is a good friend to her so Haru thinks about Gokudera-san a lot!" She gained a little confidence and looked straight into his eyes without any fear. Though they fight so much they still are kind of a mafia family and somehow friends, aren't they? That's why he wouldn't do anything to her no matter how much he wanted to. "So…" She took a deep breath to ask him again what's on her mind. "Gokudera-san, would you-" But she was suddenly interrupted by a rough scary voice and a cute chirp. They turned their heads to the direction of those sounds.

An angry glaring, well he always glares, Hibari Kyoya caught their eyes and they flinched from his hateful words. "School skipping Herbivore, I'll bite you to death." Quickly he took out his tonfas and ran straight to them.

"Haru!" Gokudera said while posing himself in front of Haru.

"W-what?" She asked sacredly and stepped a few meters back.

"Run away, I'll protect you!" He replied with a serious voice while dodging the skylark's attacks.

"B- but Haru can't let Hibari-san bite you to death!"

"Shut up and go! Just how weak do you think I am?"

"Weaker as Hibari-san." That straight answer of hers distracted the storm guardian and made him turn his face to her. He wanted to talk back to her but got punched by Hibari's tonfa.

* * *

i hope you like it so far, revies are always appreciated, cause everyone loves reviews :D ecspecially nice reviews xd but well, just tell me what you think about it if you feel like it :)

thank you so much for reading, i will do my best to keep on :D


	4. Trust

Trust

Gokudera felt a slight pain in his neck. Everything he could see was black. He thought it's weird. Was he send to hell? Until he realized his eyes were still closed. His eyelids felt heavy. But he still tried to open them. Whatever a few seconds after he opened them his eyes fell back into the closed state. It was bright, too bright, in the place where he laid. Yeah, he recognized too. He laid on a soft something. Again he tried to open his eyes slowly. The size of his pupil decreased. After half a minute he could finally identify his current viewpoint. He was in a totally white room, the infirmary room of his school. A loud sigh escaped his throat and he tried to remember what happened. But his concentration was disturbed by noisy steps and a rowdy door slam.

"H-Haru, you should be more careful." That was Tsuna's voice. Gokudera would recognize it between those of thousand's. There's no way he would mistook it for another. He got quite happy knowing Tsuna was there to see him. But on the other side he felt uneasy about making his beloved boss worry about him. "When you wake him up he will bite you to death, ne?" 'Just who will bite who to death?' Gokudera thought. Was Hibari also in this room?

"Hahi! No, Tsuna-kun. That's what Hibari would do!" Haru corrected the Vongola Boss moving to the curtain that hid the bed Gokudera was lying in. Tsuna-kun. She called him that since a while trying to act cool. Gokudera knew she was broken inside, maybe everyone else did to or they did not. But no one ever mentioned a thing about this. Maybe they were considerate about Haru and didn't want her to worry about them that they are worried about her or they didn't care. Whatever it bugged him. It really went on his nerves and he couldn't control it neither did he know why he's feeling so strange.

"Haha, sorry. I couldn't resist bringing that up." The tenth laughed while scratching his cheek and followed the hahi-girl. Maybe he knew. Well, she was so obsessed over him he couldn't possibly be so dense that he didn't realize. But he really liked Kyoko and she really liked him back. There was nothing Haru could have done against that mutual love.

"You know what Tsuna-kun." She grabbed the curtain but turned around to face him before she opened it. "You really have no sense of humor." She smiled. An honest smile. She tried hard to get over her unrequited love and to cover her sadness. It felt worse a while ago but now somehow she felt lighter. She could speak normally to Tsuna again. And one she will surely be able to say that she's very happy for those two. She hoped for it.

"Well, maybe you're right." Tsuna admitted.

"Shh. Seems like Gokudera-san is still unconscious." Haru whispered and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Glad she couldn't see his face cause his back was turned to her. He didn't want her to see somehow her presence made him blush a little.

"Okay, then I should come back later to see him." With those words Tsuna left the infirmary room and those two alone.

"Hahi." The brunette girl sighed. She took an apple and a little knife out of her bag, peeled it and began talking to the supposedly unconscious. "Tsuna-kun is really worried about you. That's why you should wake up soon and get well. Haru thought you were strong enough to bear Hibari-san's attacks. Maybe you got weaker these days or Hibari got stronger. But you should do some more training every day. You know having a lot of muscles in the head is good but you should have them all over your body or you'll turn into a weird chibi like those in manga and anime. Haru bets Gokudera-chibi-chan would be very cute."

'She said Juudaime should be quiet but she herself talks and talks and talks so annoying.'

That girl she could talk for hours and not getting tired of it. Even talking about the dumbest, most nonsense stuff. She could talk for hours but what she meant could have been explained in few words and seconds. And she could talk hours about various things but it had no sense. Gokudera always felt about it as annoying and disturbing. But other while, at times when he is all alone and injured in a hospital room when everyone else fought, her silly words could cheer him up because he knew he was not alone. Yeah, he would just lay there, sometimes pretend to be asleep, and listen to her bubbly and cheerful but also gentle and calming voice. There were a few times he felt at ease when hearing her voice. He couldn't understand why but never gave it a thought.

"But Gokudera-san's sleeping face is also very cute. You're so quiet and calm. But Gokudera as you always are is also pretty good. Whatever I really like you lots." Suddenly Gokudera sharpened his ears. Did she really say she liked him? He got his hopes up for a while. No. His inner self shook his head wildly. She likes Tsuna. Not him. Why did he even hope for it? 'It's just stupid.' There's no way that they could possibly feel about each other that way. Because ever since they first met they disliked each other by the first moment they saw each other. It's their fate. "Because Gokudera-san, Haru thinks we are already good friends no matter how much we quarrel." Yeah, it's always like this and it always will be. He knew it. He knew it already for a long time. That there's nothing more than friendship. So why? Why does it make him feel uncomfortable and disappointed? Why was he suddenly feeling anger when hearing her saying that? It's not like he was expecting something, isn't it?

"Oi, stupid woman." He turned around to face her. She was wearing that cheerful bubbly smile she always had and looked at him with relieved eyes. "You shouldn't speak with that annoying voice of yours when others are peacefully sleeping. And what's with that Chibi-Gokudera shit. I'm pretty strong ya know. Wanna feel my biceps?"

"No, Haru is not very interested. But Haru's glad you have recovered yet." She said still peeling the apple. "But Haru thought we have agreed on you not calling me stupid woman again."

"Since when have I agreed on such a thing?"

"Well, you started calling me freaky-cosplayer this morning which Haru's not fond of though. And Gokudera-san called me by my name when you tried to protect Haru from Hibari-san."

"Tch… I don't remember such a thing."

"Hibari-san must have hit you hard. You've even lost your memory. But don't worry, Haru clearly heard what Gokudera-san said. It really made me happy." Her smile widened and her eyes got a dreamy expression which he had only ever seen when she was with Tsuna. The young storm guardian suddenly felt warm and fluffy in is stomach. He was happy that she gave him that smile. He didn't know why but in fact he was. "Now that Gokudera-san calls Haru Haru how about Haru also calls you by your first name? Hayato-kun. Sounds nice, doesn't it?" She giggled while putting the knife away.

"No way in hell. It makes others think that we're very close." He blushed when hearing her saying his name. It felt weird.

"But Hayato-kun and Haru are pretty close, aren't we? Like good buddies or that sort."

"You were referring yourself in first person when you said it made you happy that I called you by your first name. Keep that up and you can call me whatever you like."

"Eh! But Haru saying Haru to herself is something irreplaceable cause it makes Haru Haru, don't you think so?" Well, it's special about her. Especially annoying.

"Maybe, but it's still annoying." She stared at him with insulted eyes and pouting mouth not taking her eyes off him. He tried to compete with her stare. But he couldn't keep it up for a long time. His cheeks turned into a bright red shade again. The, for him awkward feeling silence made him nervous. "W-whatever, just give me the apple and go away."

"Who said this is for you, Hayato-kun?" Haru asked offended and ate one piece of apple.

"Why are you even here?"

"Haru… I was worried about Ha… Gokudera-san. So that's why… I wanted to take care of you… stupidera." Her facial expression turned from angry into a sad one. Her eyes weren't as sparkling as they did before when she first called him Hayato-kun. And her smiling mouth closed itself after saying these few words. She was right. That's not Haru. It's like she was a completely different person. And he absolutely didn't like it even though he was the one who suggested that she could refer herself in first person. "Jeez, don't make such a face… it makes me feel responsible. Just do whatever you like to."

"How come you've changed your mind so quickly?" The brunette was surprised by his words. But her mood was certainly getting better.

"Because Juudaime woudn't like it if I made a family member sad."

"Hahi. You're always using that excuse." She laughed. Her face got brighter again. Her mood changes quickly. It's Gokudera who can make her feel every kind of emotion. For a moment she wondered why but thought that it wasn't very important. "Now be a good boy Haya-chin and eat up your apple!" Haru said taking an apple and wanted to feed him with it.

"A- are you stupid?" Again his cheeks were turning all red and hot. Only she, that woman he thought of as stupid and annoying, only she can make him feel this way. It's weird.

"Well… Haru doesn't think so." She said still offering him the apple. "Hayato-kun is injured so you better be a good boy and open your mouth widely."

"Only my head is injured. I can move freely without having any pain!" He stubbornly waved his arms to show his healthiness.

"But Haru wants to thank Hayato-kun properly." She still said persistently. Her eyes widened in eager expecting Hayato to accept her appreciation.

"Jeez, you are too persistent, stu… um… you." He slowly opened his mouth to see the girl in front of him grinning brightly while feeding him happily the piece of apple.

"Haru's name is not 'you'. Hayato-kun might not know but it's Haru!" The bubbly girl laughed.

"Whatever! I don't care." Of course he knows her name. What a lame joke! He thought.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Bad Mood. Want some more?" Well, he surely wanted her to feed him though he'd never admit it himself but it's still true. Something made him feel very weird. He had never felt that way before. So what's with this weird feeling? Making him drive crazy around that girl.

"Give it to me." Somehow Haru was really happy about feeding him. It was weird but, yeah, she really felt at ease with him. She could forget about her broken heart, faded feelings and unrequited love.

"Say Ahhhh~n." Again the hahi-girl offered the person in front of her a piece of apple. But he rejected it blushingly.

"No way in hell!"

"Hahi! Goku-chan is homeless, isn't he? So you don't know how to interact with people being nice to you. It's okay!"

"Don't give me weird nicknames and don't make up such a fuss."

"Haru's offer is still open. How about come and live with Haru?" Living with Haru? Even the thought of living with her made him even weirder than he already felt around her. His tummy somehow felt all warm and pleasant. Though deep within he wanted to take the offer he rushed that desire away from his mind and felt embarrassed of wanting that.

"A- are you stupid? What's wrong with you? Me and you and living and together is impossible!" So he rapidly refused crossing his arms to an 'X' and shaking his head.

"What makes you think that it's impossible Hayato?" She quite didn't understand why it's so impossible for them since she thought of them as good friends. He wouldn't do anything suspicious to her, would he?

"Because we always fight and your house will surely not survive our fights." Maybe they would throw stuff at each other and break everything that crosses their path. Though that surely would be funny to look at he didn't want her to regret her offer when everything descends into chaos.

"Then let's not fight. I think we can do it!" Yeah, Haru sure is almost always optimistic about mostly everything. And if something is broken they will surely find a way to fix it cause there is always a solution.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Haru trusts Hayato-kun!" These words 'Haru trusts Hayato' made him a little happy. It's pretty nice to have people who trust oneself. He was a delinquent in school. No one ever trusted him. And he didn't trust anyone. It was like the whole world is an enemy. Until he met Tsuna and the rest of Vongola. Shall he believe in what she said?

* * *

Hi there people :D

as always i need to thank you for your motivating reviews x3

cause reviews make authors happy :,D

i am bit overworked with school, so this chappy and the ones that will follow are going to take awhile ^^

but i won't give up :o ! though you people want me to... o.o

see ya xD


	5. Beloved

the last times i forgot saying o.o the charakters are not mine :) but i think you already know xd

* * *

Beloved

He hardly thought about what she said. Her eager eyes said he could trust her, she really meant it. 'If you never try, you can never win.' Someone once said that to him. And he believed he should try. "If you don't ever tell anyone about this I think it's okay to..." Gokudera said lying down on the bed again. Living with that girl in front of him. No matter how much he thought of it. He really couldn't imagine it. But deep inside somehow he felt the desire of being with her. Her presence is comfortable for him. Though he has a him-loving sister he sometimes felt lonely without a certain silver haired woman around him. Somehow a certain girl had almost the same caring, refreshing and warm aura like his mom.

"Better than living on a bench, isn't it?" And her smile is always so cheerful and shining. Sometimes to him she even shone brighter than the sun. He knew he soon had to realize it. But Hayato still avoided thinking of the possibility that he, the strong right hand man of Vongola tenth, has maybe fallen for that 'stupid' woman.

"Yeah, you're right." He grinned and finally stood up from that uncomfortable bed he was lying in.

"What did you just say?" Haru asked in disbelieve. Did he just say she was right? Really? That Gokudera Hayato admitted that she was right in something. He would normally disagree everything she said even if it's true or false.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera acted not knowing what she meant.

"You just said Haru was right!" The brunette answered eagerly.

"Huh? Are you imagining things, stupid Haru?"

"Haru heard it clearly with her own cute ears!"

"You're ears are cute?"

"Yes, don't you think so?" She asked showing him her ears.

"Uh… I don't know."

"Of course Haru has cute ears!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and let's go."

"Hahi! Hayato again agreed on what Haru said!"

"Whatever!"

They both left the room and went to classes. Since they skipped the first few their punishment was to count the grasses on the yard. So they spent their evening sitting on a bench in the school yard counting.

"204… 205… 206…" Haru counted slowly pointing at every single grass she just counted. She was tired and her eyes felt heavy. "207… Hahi! Was that grass on your half or on mine?"

"Argh! Damn it! No one wants to know how many damn grasses are there?!" Gokudera shouted posing his arms behind his neck.

"B-but if we won't do it Hibari-san will bite us to death!" Haru winced imagining how horrible it would be hearing the cracking sound of Hibari biting on her arm. "Hahi!"

"He surely doesn't know himself how many there are. We could just tell him some random number." The hurricane bomb suggested proud about his sudden idea.

"B-but if he figures out that we got the wrong number?" The brunette twitched nervously and looked at the ground.

"If he wants to hurt you I will protect you!" He declared while standing up and reaching his hand out to her. In the light of the sun his smile seemed so earnest. His hair breezed in the wind like so harmonic that they appeared to be part of it. Haru never noticed that he was so captivating but somehow it made her heart thumb a little. And his smile was so contagious that she just had to smile too.

"Like you were trying this morning? No thanks. Then Haru's better off protecting herself." Haru giggled holding her fist in front of her mouth. Finally he could see her laughing again, though he was somehow insulted, he didn't mind at all. Though it was just a small giggle that laughter deep from inside her heart for him made him happy.

"You! You didn't get hurt, did you?" He shouted back for her to not notice that something was wrong with him. That weird feeling inside him made him feel nervous again.

"No, Haru didn't get hurt." She admitted still gazing at him. Even his angry face seemed cute to her. Suddenly she quickly shook her head. That can't be, she thought to herself. Just a few days ago the love of her live was Tsuna. How can she now have these feelings for someone from whom she thought before that he was her eternal rival in loving Tsuna? She really thought it was fate which made her love Tsuna. She thought fate would bring them together. That fate has chosen those two to happily be together for the rest of her life. And she knew her feelings for Tsuna were really sincere. They were true! Can feelings change so easily? Is there even such a thing as fate? In what should Haru believe, when she couldn't even understand the meanings of her own feelings?

"See! Then I did a good job, didn't I?" He grinned victoriously and took her hand dragging her to the disciplinary club's room. "Now let's go."

"H-hahi!" Haru felt so save with him. His hand felt warm and comfortable. It was bigger than hers and could almost cover her whole hand. Yes, he is a man. His broad shoulders were so different from those of Tsuna. Tsuna was weak but he has a good heart and always cares for his friends. Gokudera and Tsuna were so different. So how can they make her feel the same way? "Hahi!" They suddenly stopped in front of the lion's den. The hurricane bomb turned around and faced her with a serious face.

"So, be quiet and don't get nervous, or he will notice something." He whispered into her ear which made her shiver. His voice was so soft getting Haru heated up. She couldn't give off even a quite shriek. Her voice was gone so that she could only nod. But that was enough of an answer for Gokudera. He opened the door and stepped in. "Yo, Hibari!"

"Have you finished your jobs herbivores?" The cloud guardian asked as cold as he always was glaring at both of them. He sat behind his desk in a black leather chair like those weird big bosses in films and such while crossing his arms. The little yellow fluffy thing, also known as cute Hibird, slept on his hell dark hair.

"Yes, there're 64297 grasses." Gokudera answered convinced and looked straight into those steel blue eyes of his opponent. As always they gave of an 'I-will-bite-you-to-death' aura. But this couldn't intimidate Vongola's storm guardian.

"That's right. You can go now, herbivores." Hibari closed his eyes and turned around with the chair.

"Y… yes." Haru muttered and they left the room. "Did he just say 'That's right'?" Haru asked with baffled eyes.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"That means Hibari must know the number of grasses there. Don't you think it's weird that he made us count them though he does know?"

"I don't care. Let's go now."

"Yes!" Unconsciously she took his hand and smiled while walking next to him. As a result he got startled and looked at her with curious eyes. Her lovely smile blew an arrow into his heart heating up his whole body. How often had he thought of her smile as beautiful? Too much. How could she make him feel this way? It's so weird. He had never felt this way before. Just a similar one, when his mother was around. Such a nice and pleasant feeling. Like he was really wanted in this world. Like his life had a meaning to someone. And only her smile had told him that he is very important to her. Is this the place where he really belongs?

Haru noticed few minutes after that what she did. Her cheeks turned into a shade of red and she stared at the ground for a while thinking about what she might say to him. When she looked at his face she was blinded by a smile that she never had seen from him. It was so gentle and honest. He r heart was about to explode and she felt happy about him being with her. Silently they walked home together until Haru realized that they still had to convince her father to let Gokudera stay.

* * *

hi there ^^ i know this isn't much of a chap o.o but i couldn't think of anyother way to get to where i wanted to ^^

i hope i don t disappoint you :) and as always thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it really encourages me :D

writers love reviews, please let me think what you think of it xd

um yeah, then see you in the next chap xD


	6. Hopes

hi there

it took awhile for me to write it but here it is ^^ please enjoy

* * *

Hopes

The sun set leaving a beautiful scenery of melting colors behind. Shades of orange, red, yellow, pink and purple were merging into each other to form the wide night sky. Slowly their shades obscure to reveal the sparkling stars of universe. It was already evening. Gokudera stayed with Haru for dinner. Then they went to her room killing the time when waiting for Haru's father.

"Hahi!" Haru shouted as happy as ever. "You look perfect Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera and Haru were alone in her room. He father always comes home late. So they prepared Gokudera for meeting up with her dad. She was happy about the result of Gokudera's makeover. Of course he had to change his looks. I mean, who would let his daughter live together with a rude, violent delinquent, huh? Not Haru's father. Since he was professor in a good university he cares about good grades and decent looks. "Now take a look at yourself."

"What is this?!" His hair was neatly combed backwards and with his glasses he looked like some serious honor student or just a nerdy freak. And he arranged his school uniform to be neat and tidy. The necktie was almost strangling him and his shirt put in his jeans. No rings, no weapons, nothing that wasn't reputable. It was nothing like the Gokudera everyone knows.

"That's Gokudera Hayato-san." Haru grinned proudly and claps her hands at each other. Yeah, she was really really happy that her weird hobby was of any use. She could not only sew weird costumes, but also she was able to disguise anyone.

"And you expect ME to act all kind and polite?" She nodded. And he, he sighs. But he thought that he had no choice. For some reason he wanted to stay. Wanted to have a place which was as warm as when he was with his mother. And he really believed that she could give him that warmth. Sice he already felt that warmth just by seeing her smile. It was weird.

"Hayato-kun." She suddenly took his hands and looked right into his eyes which made him really nervous. "You can do it Haru believes in you." Again he sighed looking at himself with detest. A sudden rustle from downstairs startled Haru. But she knew that noise. "Hahi, that must be my dad. Let's go." She drags him out of her room down the stairs to the entrance where a dark haired man with glasses was taking off his shoes. He faced them with a surprised smile.

"I'm home." He said stepping inside the kitchen which was a door right beside the entrance.

"Welcome home!" Haru grinned pulling Gokudera with her to follow her father. "Your Dinner is in the microwave. We already ate."

"Okay." The elder man turned the microwave on and took out some juice and a glass out of the cupboard.

"Um… that guy…" Haru tried to explain the situation to her father since he didn't say anything about him. She was kind of confused that her daddy ignored the guest. "He's Gokudera Hayato-san I already told you about him. He's ranked in the top ten of our school. And you know… since his parents are overseas and you are also going to a trip for work… you know…"

"Eh… who?" Mr. Miura asked playing dumb.

"Uhm… he…" She pointed at the storm guardian who got really impatient.

"Oh… hello, I'm Haru's dad." He talked really slow and disinterested. Gokudera felt like he was playing on his proud. He really wanted to yell at that 'old geezer' like he always did when he was even a little mad.

"Hello, my name is Gokudera Hayato it's my pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself politely as he can while bowing.

"Hello… I'm Haru's dad." It took him a lot of will to pull his self together. The old man really irritated him by his obstinate ignorance.

"Daddy, so could he please take care of me when you are gone?" Haru asked her father pulling the sleeve of his shirt.

"…" No reaction.

"He is… really dependable and polite and nice and… hahi… and…"

"…" He suddenly stood up with loud ratteling which startled Haru and Hayato. The old man walked towards the microwave and took out his food, sat down at table again and ate his meal.

"Okay!" Haru shouted. "Thought Haru didn't want to she will tell you daddy!" She took a deep breath like it was her last one and her cheeks reddened. "Gokudera-san is actually- gay!"

The storm guardian was shocked by her words. He couldn't say a thing and didn't move. Her father. For a while he stopped to eat and seemed like he was thinking very hard. Haru just stood there with claimed fists and awaited her father's answer.

"…okay… he can stay." Then he finally said lightly smiling. Haru jumped up of relief.

"Hahi, thanks dad!" She hugged her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Gokudera-san, let me show you your room." Then she took Gokudera's hand and dragged the stoned guy upstairs to the guest's room. "Are you okay Haysato-kun?"

"How dare you calling me gay, stupid Haru?!" He shouted, luckily the door was closed so Haru's father may not have heard.

"But daddy may have not allowed you staying here, if I haven't." Haru defended herself. Both of them sighed but were actually relieved that Gokudera could stay.

"Well… how should I put it…" Gokudera scratched his cheek in embarrassment. The brunette stared at him curiously and awaited his words. "…Thanks."

"Hahi!" His embarrassed smile made Haru somehow happy so she began to laugh. And laughing is contagious that's why the storm guardian also laughed. "You're very welcome, Hayato-kun." Being with each other. Seeing each other. Laughing at each other. Feeling at ease when they are together. It as weird. This kind of happiness, it was greater than the times she spent with Tsuna. Has she fallen in love with Gokudera? How come feelings changes so fast? She really thought her feelings for Tsuna were true. So why did they fade away so easily? She sighed again really heavily. She sighed again really heavily. But before Hayato could say comforting words he was disrupted by the shouting voice of Haru's father.

"Haru, I'm off now!"

"Hahi! Wait! Haru's going to see you off." She ran down the stairs fastly and stops in front of her faster. "Have a save trip!"

"Yes, see you." After these few words and gentle smiles he left the house.

"Was that all?" The sudden voice of the storm guardian behind her surprised her. She could only though of her father that while. Though he wasn't gone for that long, she already missed him.

"Huh?"

"Was that all you had to say to him?" The silver haired guy repeated. She shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"If Haru had told Daddy everything she wanted he couldn't have departed because you know Haru talks very much." She sulked.

"Yeah, I know." Gokudera really wasn't good with this stuff but he tried hard to console her by patting her head. He didn't like it when she was sad or down because the smiling Haru is the best and most beautiful to him. He felt like he wanted to stay with her to be with her and holding her. But the painful thought of her only wanting Tsuna made him resist. He took away his hand staring at the wooden floor.

His hand felt warm and comfortable. She really liked it being on her head and messing up her hair. It was Gokudera's. It was him who was always there for her who always consoled her. "Hayato-kun?" He raised his head and looked straight into the dark eyes of hers. His focused glance made her blush lightly. "Thank you." The gentleness in her voice made him shiver. She really meant something for him. "Well… I guess we should go to sleep now or we won't get up tomorrow for school."

"Hibari's going to let us count all the leafs on each tree." Gokudera laughed.

"Well, you can take the bath first Haru still has some homework to do." He nodded and both of them went up the stairs again.

While Haru did her homework she could hear the rushing of water. She got very nervous by the thought of a guy, or rather Gokudera being naked in her house. That's why concentrating on her homework was impossible right now. She could only think about his strong arms and broad shoulders that she even forgot what 'x' were. Also she didn't notice that the door behind her was opened.

"Hahii! What's wrong with this question?!" She sukled. "When x is 5 y for (x-2)² + 9 is… is…"

"It's 18 stupid." The voice behind her made her shiver.

"Hahi!" It was Gokudera of course without shirt and a towel around his neck. Staring at his strong build body Haru blushed hard. He is really hot. "Ha- Hayato-kun! Why aren't you wearing anything?!"

"I am wearing something. But the shirt that you gave me. No way!"

"But Haru made it by herself with all her love!"

"Geez…" He sat down at the stair next to Haru's und leaned against her shoulder to take a look at her textbook. "You got the formula wrong Haru."

"D- don't come th-that close!" Him being so close to her, without a shirt, made her super nervous and embarrassed. His soft voice saying her name instead of 'stupid woman' made Haru's heart skip a beat.

"Huh, why? Have you fallen for my handsomeness?" He thought of her reaction as cute hoping she might be conscious of him. He wanted her to only think of him. She is really special to him.

"N-no way! I'm going to take a bath." Then she dashed of her room with a totally red head leaving a confused Gokudera behind. He yawned loudly pretending to be polite was really hard for him so he laid down on the pink and fluffy bed. It sensed like Haru and felt nice. He immediately fell asleep.

When Haru came in she was surprised by the sweet face of Gokudera and giggled quietly when she heard him snoring. She kneed down and played with his hair. He was really cute.

"Ne Hayato-kun, what if… Haru falls for you?" She whispered hoping he could hear it. But how can Haru make Gokudera fall for her. He has a small fan club in school and lots of cute and pretty girls like him. Can she even stand a chance? Then she stood up to put the blanket over him. But before she could the unconscious boy grabbed her arm and pushed her onto his chest. "Hahii…"

"Haru…" Her little pure heart couldn't take it. It was about to explode.

* * *

well, hope you like it :)

authors love reviews so please review xd otherwise i won t be too motivated to write o,o and it will take.. few months ^^

luv you poeple


	7. Embrassment

Hello

i m truly sorry that this chap took sooooo ubber long! but i was really not motivated to write and school and this and thus geeeez...

please enjoy the chapter though it s not that good... and thank you!

the charakters are not mine, but i think you already knowthis xd

* * *

Embarrassment

Haru felt warm. Rather hot. Something's strangling her. She slowly opened her eyes to realize it was already 7 a.m. so she had to quickly make breakfast for her daddy and her and brush her teeth and everything.

"Hahi!" She tried to get up but something clang to her. When she looked down she saw Gokudera's calm sleeping face that was kinda sweet which made her giggle. She soon realized in what kind of situation she was. Gokudera and her lying on the same bed… "Hahi!" She looked down on her and sighed in relief. They still had their cloths on so she guessed nothing much happened. Slowly Haru tried to stand up and get away from this situation before Gokudera was about to wake up. Then she went downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them. Somehow she felt kind of lonely without her father being at home but Haru is strong and she has Gokudera by her side.

When sensed the smell of good food he suddenly woke up. A big yawn escaped this throat and he rubbed his eyes. A sudden feeling of embarrassment ran through his body. He was in Haru's bedroom and slept on Haru's bed. While trying hard to remember what was going on the day before he walked into the bathroom and washed his face. But no matter how hard he tries, he can't remember. Probably because nothing in particular happened.

"Hayato-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Haru shouted when she set the table. Happily she sat down and chewed the self-made delicious omelet. The storm guardian walked down and sat down beside her. Too embarrassed about what might have happened both of them ate their breakfast in silent without saying a single word. But this way the atmosphere was rather more awkward. But neither wanted say anything, so goes the whole day.

They walked to school in silence, didn't speak in class or eat lunch together. Everyone was pretty worried about them.

"I wonder what's wrong with them." Kyoko sighed. "That's not like them, not speaking to each other or rather they didn't fight at all. It's weird, I thought they were about to develop a nice relationship, since she spend so much time with him these days."

"Yeah, what can we do… They didn't even eat lunch with us, though Gokudera always comes for me. I hope they are going to be fine." Tsuna slowly ate the bento Kyoko made for him and seemed like he was in deep thought.

"Hahaha, do you miss him being around?" Yamamoto as cheerful as always. "Don't worry, I bet everything's going to be okay soon."

"Yamamoto-kun… you just think to positive." Tsuna put his bento down.

"Don't you eat it anymore? Can I?" Yamamoto took a bite of Tsuna's bento. "And you are thinking too negative."

"But what if they're extremely troubled! That's no good, to the extreme!" Ryouhei was extremely hyped up and about to leave for them. But a kick from a little foot on his head stopped him. It was reborn with his usual mysterious smirk.

"Chiaossu. Leave it to me."

It got dark already. Clouds covered the sky and rain poured onto earth like there's no end to it. Except the noise of pouring rain and few cars splashing through the puddles on street, it was quiet. Drenched in rain Haru ran down the street right to her home.

"Geez! Stupid Hayato! He left before Haru! Haru shouldn't have given him the key. Haru wonders what he's going to do. Could he be the type of guy who steals girls' panties… noo! Haru don't want him to look at her panties!" Totally worried about something that surely won't happen; she accelerated her current speed and was fast at home. She tore the door open and ran full speed upstairs to her room leaving a trace of water behind. Good thing, she didn't slip and hit her head. "Hayato! Don't you dare look at Haru's panties!" She shouted when jumping into her room in a weird pose that's supposed to be a fighting pose. But there was no one in her room. It was the way she left it before going to school. "Ha…hi…"

"What are you talking 'bout? Who'd want to see your panties, stupid woman!" His surprised and irritated voice came from the room next door. Haru still a little bit angry ran into that room, which is the bathroom, and yelled at him.

"Of course! Haru's underwear is really sweet!" The brunette couldn't help but to blush by the sight of his good build body. The storm guardian in front of her was only wearing boxer shorts and a towel around his neck. Dé jà vu. It was almost the same situation like yesterday. "Ha-hahii!" She covered her eyes with her hands. "Hayato, you pervert. What are you doing?!"

"I was just taking the shower, stupid! Aren't you the pervert?!" He shouted back. Who does she think she is? Yelling at him and calling him a pervert. Since it's her who came in without knocking at the door, he should be the one being angry at her.

"H-Haru is no pervert!" She was mad at him and stomped with her feet over the wet floor. But she accidently tripped over soap and fell over the storm Guardian. "Haaahiiii!"

They were lying in a weird pose on the floor and trying to stand up slowly. "Hahii! Haru's sorry…" They were both blushing hardly and averted eye contact. Gokudera opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. The Situation was very embarrassing. Both of them kept quiet for a while and where just sitting there in silence. But suddenly they heard the door squeak and the Kyoko's voice saying "Haru-chan? Are you there?".

Totally surprised Haru jumped up and wanted to go downstairs to Kyoko but this time she tripped over a rubber ducky and fell on the storm guardian again. The loud noise of a falling Haru surprised Kyoko. But now she's knows where her friend is. So she ran upstairs to look for her. "Haru-chan where are you?" The orange-head looked in Hahi-girl's room, but she was not there. She saw the water puddles on the floor and followed them into the bathroom where Haru and Hayato were lying in a weird pose.

"Ha…hahi…" Haru tried to stand up and saw her friend standing there. "Hahi! Kyo-Kyoko-chan! Ah… um… could you please… wait in Haru's room?" Kyoko just nodded and did what she was told to. "Ha- Hayato! Ooh my! What will Kyoko think of this, hahiii!?" Haru shook her head and went to her room. Gokudera was to perplex to do anything.

* * *

so... i hope you liked this chapter :/ though it s a bit short and not very well written p.p

author s like commets and critics so :3 if you don t mind please send a review ^^

thank you very much for reading :*


	8. Reborn Style (how to settle things)

Hello everyone i m really thankful for those who like my ff and read it and still hope that a new chap might come, i know now take a long long time to write since my motivation is like almost zero, though i really love the anime and the pairing, also i like my ff xd ... well what i wanted to say is

thank you all so much for supporting me and for reading this and for liking this and for waiting and everything, i ll try (though i never try my best) i want to finish this ff for you so hope dies the last (or how you say in english.. i m born german xd) my sis akari will also help ... i think

i hope you enjoy this chap i think things will go better from now on with goku and haru ;) thanks for ya support :* i still think i havent thank ya enough xd ...

* * *

Chapter 7 – Reborn Style

Kyoko and Haru were sitting in Haru's room for a while in silence the only thing to hear was the noise of Haru's alarm clock. Both of them have a shade of red on their cheeks und didn't know what to say.

Both of them tried to start a conversation with: "U…um…." But they stopped after hearing that the other was about to start saying something. "You can talk fir-" Again they talked at the same time. But it lightens the mood and they began to laugh a while.

"Tehe, I was kind of worried about you Haru. Since we know, we both liked Tsuna-kun. I was so happy when he confessed and we could go out, that I was to blind to see my friend suffering. Hehe… I'm pathetic, aren't I? " Suddenly Kyoko's eyes were filled with tears which constantly rolled over her face to the ground.

"Ha…hi, Kyoko-chan, don't cry, or Haru will also cry?" Haru's eyes also filled with tears. "It's all right, Haru is all right." Haru hugged Kyoko.

"Yes, I was shoked at first, but I'm glad to see you have such a good relationship with Gokudera-kun and that you could be able to forget about Tsuna-kun." She hugged Haru back. But Haru suddenly shrugged and stepped back while waving her hands like crazy.

"Hahi! N-no it's not like that! Hayato and Haru's relationship is not like that at all! Kyoko-chan misunderstood! Hahi!"

"Oh… really? That just now… you know looked really suspicious." She laughed when she saw Haru's face turning into a mellow tomato. "Tehe, maybe this will be just the start of something that is about to grow."

"Hee? Haru's not sure. Haru has never considered such a relationship with Hayato not even once given it a single thought!" She shook her head.

"Well, well, who knows what future will bring to us? I think you two are well suited for each other."

"Whaaat?" Haru was about to open her mouth to say something to reject that thought but before she could say a thing her stomach started to growl loudly. "Ha- Hahi!" Kyoko tried not to laugh but she couldn't help but to giggle while holding her hand in front of her mouth. "Haru needs something to eat. Let's go down and prepare for dinner." The orange haired giggling girl nodded and followed Haru downstairs. There they were very surprised when they took a look in the living room.

[Mido: My sis Akari helped me with this part it's her writing while I just corrected some faults or added few own ideas]

"Hahi!? Who built a stage in Haru's living room?!" Haru screamed after she saw.

But her shock was quite natural I mean a stage appeared out of nowhere in Haru's living room.

On the stage there were spotlights and a karaoke machine.

Nana, Basil, Tsuna and his guardians minus Gokudera and Mukuro stood next to the machine and grinned at the two girls.

Some stomping was hearable from upstairs, it came nearer. "Why the hell are you screaming... stupid... wo... man?" Gokudera uttered after walking down the stairs into the room. [i]The hell, what's goin' to happen this crazy day?[/i] When his eyes met Haru's he turned away quickly with light red cheeks.

Suddenly the lights were turned off and the spotlight shone upon an infant standing on the stage.

"Ciaossu, everyone and welcome to the Vongola Karaoke Party. The rules are easy me and Nana are the judges who are going to rate your singing on a scale of 0 to 10. You can also sing a duet. The loser will be punished." Reborn who wore a shiny silver suit with a shiny silver fedora explained.

"I have no interest in such herbivorous activities." Hibari said and left.

"I... personally don't want to sing either." Chrome said.

"Me neither." Tsuna said.

"If the Tenth isn't going to sing then I won't sing either." Gokudera said crossing his arms.

"What a shame! The first place can ask me a favor he or she wants..." Reborn said and faked sad expression.

"What kind of favor exactly?" Yamamoto asked curious.

"Every. You could ask me to fulfill your greatest desire, for example." Reborn said.

"EEEHHHH!? The winner really can ask you every favor he or she wants?" Tsuna screamed like a little girl.

"Yup, that's the prize. And if we have two winners I'll do both of them a favor." Reborn smirked diabolically.

"Kufufufu, in that case I am going to participate in this ridiculous little game of yours."

The stupid pineapple-head, Mukuro Rokudo, appeared in the place Chrome just stood some seconds ago.

"And... if no one else participates I automatically will be the winner and can ask you the favor, right?" Mukuro questioned.

"Yup, that's right. And we all know what you want to possess the body of my stupid student." Mukuro just nodded with a... indescribable smirk on his face.

"Okay, if no one else will participate you'll get stupid Tuna's body." Reborn said in agreement.

"HIIIIIEEEE! Reborn you can't do that!" Tsuna again screamed like a little girl.

"Of course I can." Reborn smirked while dusting his shiny silver fedora.

"I-If that's the case I will participate..." Tsuna stuttered.

"I'll participate for the Tenth sake!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hahaha, me too. Sounds funny." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

"I'LL SING TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei shouted extremely loud.

"I will help too, Sawada-dono." Basil said.

"I don't really understand the situation, but if everyone participates I'll sing too." Kyoko smiled.

"Hahi, Haru will sing too." Haru said with burning passion.

"Okay, it's settled then. Everyone here with exception of me, Nana and Bianchi will participate." Reborn summarized.

"Where is Bianchi-san actually?" Tsuna asked.

"In the kitchen. She wanted to cook snacks for us." Nana smiled.

Tsuna and his guardians shivered and sweatdropped at the thought of Bianchi's poison cooking.

After 10 minutes everyone chose the song they would sing.

Tsuna and Basil started with 'RIGHT NOW'.

Nana was impressed and gave the two boys 7 points.

However, Reborn just gave them 4 points for the poor pronunciation of English words.

Therefore it's 11 points in total.

Gokudera's turn.

Gokudera was about to sing 'YELL' when Bianchi entered the living room without here goggles. He fainted.

Nana thought he passed out of stage fright, so it was her and Reborn's decision to disqualify him.

Yamamoto sang 'Ame No Message' as cheerful as always.

Nana gave him 8 and Reborn only 6 points, so 14 in total.

Ryohei who sang 'Kyokugen Fighter' only got 12 points, 6 from both.

Pin and Lambo sang 'Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta' together and got 15 in total for their adorable performance (10 from Nana, 5 from Reborn).

Haru ate one of Bianchi poisonous snacks and passed out.

So, she was disqualified.

Kyoko sang 'Kyou, Kono Sora' and got 14 points in total.

Mukuro decided to sing 'End:Res' instead of 'Kufufu no Fu' 'cause 'Kufufu no Fu' would scare the crap out of Nana which means he wouldn't get any points.

He got 17 points for his performance and good voice.

9 from Nana and 8 from Reborn.

Mukuro was the winner the Vongola Karaoke Party while Haru and Gokudera were the losers.

"Kufufufufu, I won." Mukuro chuckled evilly.

"I know, so what do you want me to do?" Reborn asked.

"I want Sawada Tsunayoshi's body." Mukuro answered.

"Okay." Reborn said causally... a little bit too causally.

"HIIIIEEEE! Reborn, you can't do that!" Tsuna squeaked like a little girl.

"Of course I can." Reborn said.

"But you won't, right?" Tsuna trembled.

"I can and I will. It's your own fault. You lost to him after all and I owe him that favor now." Reborn explained and turned to the illusionist with the pinapple-shaped hair.

"Rokudo Mukuro, I'll deliver you Dame-Tsuna's body. Now close your eyes and extend your hands."

Mukuro did what Reborn told him.

After a few minutes he felt something soft inside his hands.

"Open your eyes." Reborn commanded... I mean demanded.

"What the hell is this?!" He yelled after seeing a Tsuna doll inside his hands.

"A Tsuna doll." Reborn explained. "You said you want his body and this doll is a perfect replica of his body on a scale of 1:10."

Mukuro sighed irritated and turned back to Chrome who was confused of the doll which looks exactly like her boss.

"Haru, Gokudera, it is time for your punishment." Reborn said.

"I actually didn't expect to have two losers." Reborn lied. This was his plan after all. Letting Haru and Gokudera loose to punish them.

"You will be handcuffed tomorrow and you need to do everything on this list." Reborn magically pulled a list out of nowhere. "You'll have time from 8 AM to 23 PM. If you don't get the list done, you two will be tied together for the rest of your meaningless life." He smirked. "Ciaossu." And disappeared.

[Now it's Mido's writing again]

Before they could realize Haru and Gokudera's were handcuffed. "Hahi!"

"What's with this damn list?!" Gokudera said after reading the stuffs they had to do when they didn't want to be tied together for the rest of their lives.

All Haru could say was "Ehhhhh?!" when she took a look at the piece of paper in Gokudera's hands.

Everyone else wished them good luck and left. They went up together and wanted to go to their own rooms but couldn't. Their hands were handcuffed after all. They left a long sigh in the floor and went into Haru's room.

* * *

soo this is it... so what will bo on the list (thank you so much sis for this great idea)

i ll make sure to let you know someday ! maybe next year lets see...

love ya all Mido


End file.
